1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to providing a custom ankle brace system. More particularly, this invention concerns such a system for being of help to patients whose ankle conditions are of certain types and no longer permit them to walk properly without some sort of custom orthotic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, individuals suffer from certain conditions of the feet which either greatly limit unaided mobility or require the use of aids such as walkers or canes in order for the individual to be mobile. Conditions which may cause this debilitating condition include tibialis tendinitis or rupture, degenerate joint disease, talocalcaneal varus or valgus, severe pronation, and/or trauma to ankle, subtalar, or midtarsal. To treat these conditions necessarily requires a stabilizing-type apparatus in order to stabilize the ankle area, talocalcaneal, midtarsal, and subtalar joints so that medial and lateral stability of the foot is achieved with the result that the patient enjoys the benefits of greater mobility.
To compensate for the above stated conditions, a person so afflicted must either compensate for it by purchasing a shoe or shoes that can be many sizes larger than they would normally require, resulting in an awkward appearance and an uncomfortable fit. Furthermore, if the individual has an ailment that affects only one foot, he or she must purchase multiple pairs of shoes in order to get a matching set. One set must be purchased in order to get a shoe that fits the unaffected foot, and the larger matching set to get a shoe that fits the afflicted foot, resulting in a pair of shoes costing at least double what would ordinarily be paid. Alternately, the afflicted individual may try to correct the condition by the use of mechanical devices such as braces which attempt to stabilize the foot so that the heel is more aligned with the bones in the lower leg. Generally, the braces used for these types of ailments are large, thick, and cumbersome, which make them inconvenient to use, awkward in appearance and awkward in fit, and often resulting in sores. Thus there exists a need in treating the above mentioned conditions of the feet for a therapeutic foot brace that overcomes such disadvantages.